Native S-60 and its deacetylated forms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,052 and 4,326,053. S-60 native, clarified, and non-clarified, form thermoreversible gels upon heating and subsequent cooling.
Gelatin is a mixture of water soluble proteins derived from collagen typically by boiling the skin, tendons, ligaments, and/or bones of animals in water.